


Rock and Roll

by pepperywisdom (paramountie)



Series: Childhood Best Friends AU [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paramountie/pseuds/pepperywisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray attempts to save Ben from bad music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Updates to the series will probably be sporadic and not in chronological order.

Ray was standing on Ben's bed. With his shoes on. His muddy, muddy shoes.  

If it were anyone else, it would have been rude, but Ben was sure that Ray had just forgotten that he was still wearing his sneakers. He'd probably forgotten that he even had feet at all. He was too busy ranting about how he was going to rescue Ben from "the deep dark pit that is Canadian music". 

"That's too much acoustic guitar for one person," Ray kept saying, "And why are all the songs about death?"

Ben stared at the poster that Ray was tacking onto his wall, took in the skulls, gravestones, and ominous black birds. 

"Most of your songs seem to be about death as well," he said. Ray stopped defacing the wall to glare at Ben. 

"Yeah, but it's cool death. Rock and roll death. Not death out in the boring wilderness."

Before Ben could ask what, exactly, kept a death in the wilderness from being rock and roll, Ray had returned to the poster. 

"Why is this so heavy?" he asked, as he picked up three thumbtacks from Ben's desk and jammed them through one of the corners of the poster. "And don't answer that."

Ben closed his mouth. The lecture on the history of the paper making industry would have to wait for another day. 

"Are you ever going to actually let me listen to this band's music?" 

"Relax," said Ray. He stepped back to admire his handiwork. Mud flecks from his shoes were now landing on the carpet. Ben could feel his heartbeat in his ears. "You're not ready for the music yet. First you gotta absorb their... What's the word I'm looking for?" 

"Essence?"

"Yeah. That. Absorb it through the poster and then we'll talk about music." 

Ray slipped off the bed. Ben tried not to think about what he would have to do to get the mud stains out of his comforter. 

"If that's what you think is best."

"Trust me. I know music."

Ben decided not to disagree. If he did, Ray might get him another poster. 


End file.
